


The Chaser

by Dalankar



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalankar/pseuds/Dalankar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all begins and ends with Myungsoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chaser

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song/mv The Chaser by Infinite.

Sungjong only finds out when Sungyeol rushes into his room, slamming the door open and standing there breathless and wide eyed. Sungjong looks up from his homework.

 

"What is it? What's wrong?"

 

"It's Myungsoo." There is something in Sungyeol's voice, something inevitable and unchangeable. Sungjong is on his feet before he realises.

 

"Tell me."

 

Sungyeol swallows, hands clasping and unclasping before him.

 

"His car crashed."

 

"And?" He wants to shake Sungyeol. But another part of him knows what's coming. One part of him doesn't want to know.

 

"He's dead." Sungyeol falls. Sungjong hears the thump of his knees hitting the wooden floor.

 

Dead. His Myungsoo. No.

 

"No," he whispers. "No. There has to be some mistake. Myungsoo is a good driver, he wouldn't crash. He doesn't even drink. Sungyeol, it can't be true!"

 

Sungyeol looks up at him with tear stained eyes and shakes his head. "They called his family already."

 

"We're his family!" Sungjong shouts. "They never cared about him. Never loved him. They can't have him now!"

 

"Sungjong," Sungyeol pleads. Sungjong looks down at him. He walks over and kneels down beside him. "Myungsoo is ours. And we won't let him go."

 

-

 

He stands through the funeral and plots. He stares down at Myungsoo's still, cold, body and promises him life.  Afterwards, he crashes into the bathroom and punches the wall until his hands bleed. Myungsoo had always been there, had always taken care of him. Had always loved him and the three of them, Myungsoo, Sungyeol and himself, were the only family, the only friends that any of them ever needed. They were perfect. Sungjong will not let that go.

 

When he stumbles out of the stall, Sungyeol is waiting for him. Later, he stares at Sungyeol as Sungyeol patches up his hands, dabbing at the cuts with care.

 

"What are you willing to do?" he asks quietly. Three days ago, Myungsoo had been sitting here on this couch. Three days ago Myungsoo had smiled and kissed him on this couch. Three days ago, Sungjong's life had been perfect.

 

Sungyeol looks up. "About what?"

 

"To get him back."

 

Sungyeol pauses. And after a long moment- "Anything. I'll do anything."

 

Sungjong nods. "Okay."

 

-

 

"Why did you do that?" Dongwoo asks angrily. "What the hell were you thinking?"

 

"He had to die," Sunggyu tells him, voice rising. "So I made it happen."

 

"'So you made it that happen'? Are you kidding me? Did you even think that now we have a war on our hands? That Sungjong and Sungyeol will just let that be?"

 

Sunggyu stares at him, then around at the others. "I did what I had to do. Even if it's a war, we can win. We can wipe them out."

 

"You're so fucking stupid Sunggyu! Just because the guy rejected you-" The next second, Sunggyu has Dongwoo slammed up to the wall, an elbow pressing across his throat.

 

"Shut up! He was trouble. I got rid of him. That's all there is. Do you understand?" Dongwoo glares. Sunggyu presses harder until Dongwoo finally nods.

 

Later, Hoya finds Sunggyu alone. "Everything changes now, you know that right?"

 

Sunggyu looks at him and sighs. "I couldn't let him live. You know that, not after what he did."

 

"I know." Hoya claps Sunggyu on the shoulder. "Let's hope we win this war."

 

-

 

"Why didn't you talk some sense into him?" Dongwoo complains, looking over at Woohyun.

 

Woohyun smiles to himself. "Me? Do you think he listens to me?"

 

"You're his boyfriend, aren't you?"

 

Woohyun looks at him. "Do you really think that?"

 

Dongwoo shrugs. "Boyfriend, fuck-buddy, whatever. The point is you share a bed with him, so you could have told him killing Myungsoo was a bad idea."

 

Woohyun looks away, eyes on the horizon. "He has never listened to reason when it came to Myungsoo."

 

Dongwoo laughs. "This is so fucked up. We're all going to get killed because your boyfriend got his little heart broken."

 

-

 

"We're going to turn back time."

 

Sungyeol lifts his head up to look at him. "How?"

 

"Open the Pandora."

 

Sungjong feels Sungyeol tense under him and speaks before Sungyeol says anything.

 

"I know how to get the Key. I know where it is. I know who would have used it last."

 

Sungjong relaxes a little when Sungyeol's long fingers start carding through his hair. "Sunggyu."

 

Sungjong smiles and presses a kiss over Sungyeol's heart. "Sunggyu."

 

-

 

Dongwoo screams when the bullet hits Hoya and crashes into Sungyeol before he can fire again. In the resulting struggle, Dongwoo slams Sungyeol's head on the concrete floor, grabs the gun from his loosened fingers and shoots Sungyeol in the chest. He scrambles back when Sungyeol coughs, spitting out blood and smiling when the sound of gun shots reach them from upstairs.

 

"We win," Sungyeol chokes out.

 

"You're dead, asshole," Dongwoo snaps and rushes for Hoya.

 

-

 

Sunggyu falls and Sungjong smirks, taking a step back. Sunggyu presses a hand against the bullet hole in his chest and looks up at him.

 

"Kill me."

 

Sungjong smiles. "He's going to live. You'll never find him. Never know him. He will never know your face. Live with that."

 

-

 

"Are you going to say anything?"

 

Woohyun watches him. "There is nothing to say."

 

Sungjong walks away, the Key in his hands.

 

"I'm sorry that this happened."

 

Sungjong hesitates. "It's too late for that now."

 

Woohyun shakes his head and walks away.

 

-

 

Key turns in the lock. The Pandora opens. Sungjong speaks the words and when the light burns, he smiles.

 

-

 

Sungjong reaches out a hand to grab Myungsoo's wrist.

 

"No." Myungsoo raises an eyebrow at him. "Not that school. Try this one." He points to the next school on the list.

 

Myungsoo laughs. "Whatever you want, Sungjong. But don't blame me if the uniform is ugly."

 

"Our Sungjong can make any ugly thing beautiful," Sungyeol says, setting their dinner on the table and sitting down at the table.

 

Sungjong grins. "I have many talents."

 

Myungsoo leans over to kiss him on the cheek. "You do."

 

-

 

There are no transfer students this semester. Woohyun breathes a sigh of relief. Beside him, Sunggyu is busy playing with his phone. Behind him he can hear Dongwoo's voice, talking excitedly about the latest episode of a drama he's been watching, and Hoya's calmer, quieter and slightly amused replies.

 

He reaches over and touches Sunggyu on the shoulder, making him look up.

 

"What?"

 

"You look good today."

 

Sunggyu smiles. "Do you wanna hang out after school?" Woohyun nods and feels the Key dangle against his chest.

 

"Okay. Whatever you want."

 

***


End file.
